1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of making a soft drink at relatively low temperatures by mixing a liquid material such as syrup, honey or fruit juice with saved ice and an apparatus of making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there has been available semi-refrigerated soft ice-drink as represented by, for example, sherbet in which a principal raw material such as fruit juice is semi-frozen. Fruit juice and milk charged into a refrigerator are cooled and stirred thereby to make the sherbet. Another making method is known wherein syrup and water are added with carbon-dioxide gas and frozen and bubbled with a refrigerator while being stirred to thereby prepare the sherbet.
In any conventional methods, however, a liquid drink material is stirred and cooled with a refrigerator so as to be partly iced and consequently a resulting drink, even if foam-like and soft, contains iced pieces which advantageously give an actual feeling of cold to tactile impression in the mouth when the consumer tastes the drink but contrarily, often give an uncomfortable feeling to the tongue.